Trust in Me
by emerald1198
Summary: Imogen tries to convince Bianca that she can keep a secret, but is this the kind of harmless furtive that Imogen is used to dealing with?  Short one-shot.


_**This is most likely a one-shot. Imogen Moreno and Bianca DeSousa? Who would have seen it coming? But . . . it works, and I'm liking Imogen now that she's taken a break from Eli.**_

_** Enjoy**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bianca can hear Imogen giggling behind the door, and she can't help but smirk. "I'm ready," Imogen calls, and Bianca slips quickly inside of the bedroom.

She chuckles at the sexy pose Imogen is modeling on the bed, her legs sprawled out and her elbows pointing out from behind her head. But she can't seem to remain friendly for long. "It looks better on you than it would me," Bianca sighs half-heartedly, mentally shuttering at the thought of wearing this for Vince.

Imogen cocks her head to the side, her silly expression slowly wavering before disappearing all together. "Thanks," she murmurs slowly. Bianca knows Imogen is sensing her train of thought, but she keeps quiet.

"You know," Imogen muses, "I'm not all that good with the whole friendship thing. I tend to be better off on my own, but . . . I've seen the movies. And I think you're supposed to tell a friend when you have a problem . . ."

Bianca is quiet as Imogen slips a pair of sweat pants over the lingerie. "You know," Imogen continues, "It's that scene where the lead goes to the friend for good advice."

Bianca shakes her head. "Well, this isn't a movie, Imogen."

Imogen considers this for a moment before nodding, "You're right. Why would _you _be the lead? _I'm _the actress."

Bianca knows that Imogen wants her to laugh, but her heart is so heavy that she feels physically incapable of it at the moment.

"I heard you dated Drew Torres. Is he the guy that bought you that?" Imogen asks, and Bianca shakes her head.

"There's nothing left between Drew and me," she says firmly.

"But you wish there was, right?" Imogen pushes, "Because every time anyone says his name, your eyes light up."

Bianca shakes her head once again. "No, they don't."

"Yes, they do," Imogen persists, and Bianca doesn't deny it again because she's pretty sure that Imogen is the kind of person who is not below playing childish games, repeating and repeating until she has the last word.

"And," Imogen continues, "every time someone says your name, Drew's eyes light up, too."

Bianca stops, unable to control her curious glance at Imogen. "Really? How do you know?"

"I'm a very keen observer of those around me," Imogen shrugs, "It's never been all that useful . . . I've never had anyone to talk to about my observations," She pauses, "But, yes, you two are both still utterly fixated on the other.

"And it doesn't take someone like me to figure it out either," she giggles.

But Bianca knows it doesn't really matter anymore, and the curiosity that nipped at her moments ago disappears as quickly as it has risen. "Drew and I can't be with each other," she murmurs, and Imogen draws in a breath.

"I don't understand," she admits, ". . . And I understand a lot of things." Bianca can feel Imogen's eyes studying every expression that flits across her face, analyzing each as if they're the answer to her question.

But no facial expression will ever show what Bianca is hiding, and not even someone with such a wild imagination as Imogen will be able to guess.

"You don't need to understand," she finally sighs, and she knows that this answer will aggravate Imogen to no end. But she's not sure what else to say.

Imogen lets out a long, exasperated sigh, "Yeah, well you clearly don't realize how much it _bugs _me when someone implies a secret and then doesn't clarify."

Bianca chuckles, "I didn't _imply _anything."

Imogen rolls her eyes, "Well, you've made it quite clear that something is wrong. So, why not spill to me? I mean, who am I possibly going to tell?" She pauses before continuing in a low voice, "Like I said, I'm not exactly thriving in the friend department right now."

Bianca believes her, too. She knows that Imogen is capable of keeping secrets. But this isn't the kind of harmless "I have a crush on him" or "I've never done this" kind of secret. This is one that could be fatal if not handled in just the right way, and the more people that know of a secret like that, the more likely there will be a disagreement on how exactlyit _should_ be handled.

Imogen is cool, but she's hasn't been where Bianca has. It's not her fault; nevertheless, she won't understand. Doing something as simple as telling just one person can be the biggest mistake in the world.

Trust, itself, can be the biggest mistake in the world.

Bianca knows this more than anyone else.

"Let's just say, you don't want to know," Bianca mutters.

Imogen scoffs. "You really ought to pay more attention in English. Have you ever heard of a cliché?"

Bianca rolls her eyes, but becomes serious before answering her again. "Imogen, sometimes it's better not to know something. Trust me. Sometimes it's better to stay out of things."

"Look, I know you don't know me all that well yet, but I've never been one to stay out of things."

Bianca studies Imogen's expression, and suddenly, she is nervous. She's nervous that Imogen knows more than she should, and is more curious than she ought to be. She's nervous that Imogen isn't as oblivious as she originally thought.

She's nervous that she's chosen the wrong person to be with right now.

"Then maybe we're not such a good fit after all," she breathes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**So, yeah. One shot, probably. I know it ends on a bit of cliffhanger for lack of a better word, but that's more of a set up for what I predict will happen on the show.**_

_** This isn't really a topic that I think I can find interesting enough to write a whole story about. If the summer season ends, and there still has yet to be anymore with Bianca/Imogen/Vince thing, then I may write a three or four-shot about it, but . . . this is just a one-shot. Yeah, one-shot.**_

_** Really lovin' this friendship.**_

_** P.S. Tonight's episode: (Besides the fact that I LOVE Katie and Chloe Rose) . . . I'm loving the Jake and Eli drama, but . . . am I the only one who would have loved to see Eli try out for the rugby team? XD**_

_** Reviews, please? It would make my day ;)**_


End file.
